


In Your Head

by moviebuff123



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Legilimens, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Thoughts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: Queenie is left unsatisfied after an encounter with Jacob, so he tries his best to satisfy his girl. And what better way to arouse a Legilimens than with your thoughts?





	In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So this isn't my best work. Please leave constructive criticism behind - It is always welcome! Also, this was my first time writing Newt and Tina, so any advice on how to write them would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D

Jacob groaned, fisting his hand in Queenie’s golden curls. “Queenie,” he gasped. She chuckled, and the vibrations around his cock were almost overpowering. “I’m… I’m so close…”

She continued her ministrations, cheeks hollowing as she sucked and a soft hand began to fondle his balls.

He stiffened and moaned as he filled her mouth, eyes closing in ecstasy. Queenie took all that he had to give, her throat bobbing as she swallowed.

When he came down from his high, he looked down at Queenie who was lovingly tucking him back into his trousers. “You’re amazing.”

She giggled and stood up to straighten his suit jacket and plant a soft kiss on his lips. “I think you’re wonderful too, honey.”

He placed his hands on her hips and started planting soft kisses on Queenie’s neck. “Let me return the favor,” he whispered against her collarbone, grinning when he felt her shiver. His hand slipped to cup her rear and he pulled her flush against him.

Queenie gasped. “ _ Oh _ ! And what would you do?”

He nipped at her neck, and was delighted to hear her whimper. “Well, for starters, I’d-”

A sharp knock at the door, and the two paused, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

“Jacob? Queenie? It’s us,” Tina said from the other side of the door.

Queenie groaned, and shot Jacob a sorry look. “I guess we’ll have to get back to his later.” She extricated herself from his grip and grabbed her wand, and within seconds, she and Jacob were looking as fancy as they had been before Queenie had dropped to her knees before him.

“I feel bad,” Jacob whispered so that Newt and Tina couldn’t hear from the other side of the door. “You didn’t-”

“Don’t worry about me, honey,” Queenie replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “We can get back to this later.”

She opened the door, and Tina and Newt came in, Tina wearing an evening gown and smiling stiffly, and Newt sans case.

“Oh, Teenie!” Queenie beamed. “Don’t you look lovely?”

Jacob noted Newt looking at her, the corners of his lips twitching upwards slightly, the ghost of a smile.

Tina blushed, “You too, Queenie.”

“Hey, Newt!” Jacob clapped the Magizoologist on the back. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you since you’ve been back!”

“Yes, well,” Newt mumbled, “My apologies. I’ve been busy with, ah, other activities.”

Queenie giggled, looking between him and Tina. “Oh,  _ really _ ?”

“Okay!” Tina said suddenly, clapping her hands. “We should definitely be going now!” 

Jacob didn’t need to be a mind reader to notice the blush that spread across both Tina’s and Newt’s face, and Queenie’s excited bouncing to understand that whatever Newt had been up to, it wasn’t entirely creature-related.

The four of them were venturing out to a speakeasy that Jacob and Queenie had assured Tina was large enough that the four of them would blend in, but not nearly popular enough to attract wizards.

Tina took out her wand and extended her arm to Newt. “I guess we’ll meet you there.”

Queenie nodded, and soon she and Jacob were the only two in the apartment. “Oh, dear, I hope I didn’t make Teenie too angry,” she worried.

“Ah, she’ll be fine. You were only tellin’ the truth.” Jacob squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Queenie kissed him on the cheek. “Oh, honey. I love you  _ so much _ .”

They Apparated to the speakeasy, where Newt and Tina were waiting out front, Tina’s eyes scanning the perimeter.

“Oh, Teenie,” Queenie admonished. “Would you please relax? We’re going to have a wonderful evening.” She took her sister by the arm and gestured for Jacob and Newt to go ahead of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jacob couldn’t help but still feel terrible that Queenie hadn’t been taken care of during their previous… activities. It wasn’t gentleman-like to not take care of your girl, and frankly, Jacob felt like a cad. 

He fiddled with his glass of whiskey as Tina and Queenie talked over glasses of champagne. Newt couldn’t take his eyes off of Tina.

_ I wish I could have made her cum. I love hearin’ her moan as I lick her. _

Jacob immediately regretted the thought. How could he think of Queenie like that? However, he noticed how Queenie stiffened for a second, then she shifted in her chair.

Interesting.

_ I’d love to sink my fingers into her, feel her warm and wet around me. Yeah, she’d be so wet for me, and I’d lap her up as I pump my fingers into her. _

Queenie let out a little gasp and looked at Jacob, her pupils dilated. 

“Are you okay Queenie?” Tina asked, her eyes shifting from Jacob to her sister.

“Mhm, yeah,” Queenie said, her voice strained. “What were you saying?”

Tina continued talking about her latest case, but from her posture, Jacob could tell that she wasn’t listening in the slightest.

Jacob continued, this time directing his thoughts at Queenie,  _ I’d make you cum from my mouth and fingers. And as you scream for me, I’d press my tongue against your clit and lick you as you cum. Then I’d fuck you properly. _

Queenie gasped louder this time, and Tina shot her a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Oh, yeah,” she cleared her throat. “I-I thought I felt… a mouse.”

Jacob almost burst out laughing. It was a ridiculous excuse.

Evidently, Tina thought the same, because she raised an eyebrow. “A  _ mouse _ ?”

Newt had already ducked under the table. “Do you know which way it went?”

“Newt, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Tina asked, an amused but exasperated expression on her face.

“There are a lot of people here… lots of dancing… it could get stepped on.”

Jacob didn’t have time to laugh, because he realized that with Newt under the table, he could probably see his erection straining against his pants.

“Hey… pal,” Jacob started to say, but Newt had resurfaced, frowning. 

“I didn’t see a mouse, Queenie.”

“Oh, well maybe it was a roach or somethin’,” she mumbled, then grabbed Jacob’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

Jacob took his jacket and held it in front of his crotch in a pathetic attempt to hide his erection. Queenie led him through the thickest part of the dancers, then dragged him to the back.

“There’s gotta be a storage closet or somethin’,” she mumbled.

“Er, Queenie?”

She opened a door, and suddenly pulled him in. It was a manager’s office or the owner’s office. Either way, it was empty. As soon as the door was shut he found himself pressed against the door, Queenie pawing at his clothes desperately.

“ _ Mercy Lewis _ , Jacob,” she breathed. “That was the  _ sexiest _ thing anyone’s ever done.”

He groaned, as she began to kiss his neck. “What if someone comes in here?”

She grunted and pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. “There - Now no one can get in.”

“How-?” But Jacob was cut off when Queenie’s mouth pressed against his. Her body pressed flush against his.

She broke the kiss. “Right here, Jacob. Right  _ now _ . I want you so  _ bad _ .”

Jacob looked into her big eyes, so full of want and love for him.

Well, how could he refuse?


End file.
